Another Round
by CrueFan21
Summary: While hanging out at the local tavern in Arendelle, Anna and Kristoff are approached by a drunken man, who is itching for a fight. Little does he know, that he picked the wrong people to mess with.


Another Round

* * *

The local tavern in Arendelle was a great place to hang out. Every Friday, Anna and Kristoff would go to it for a couple of drinks. While there, they discussed their week, and their plans for the weakened. It was a perfect opportunity for them to spend time as a couple as well. At the moment, Anna was telling Kristoff about the picnic that she had with Elsa in the woods earlier that day. Kristoff smiled as Anna took special delight in relaying the story to him.

"And after lunch, we went wading in the creek. Elsa was a little nervous that she'd freeze the water, but I assured her that there was nothing to worry about," Anna said. "Anyway, we had a good time."

"It sounds like it," Kristoff said. "You and I should go for a trip to the woods this weekend. Hopefully the weather will be nice."

"That would be great! Let's take Olaf with us. He loves walking in the woods."

Kristoff laughed. "Sure thing. He always makes the trip memorable."

As they continued to talk about the upcoming weekend, Anna and Kristoff didn't notice a man walking towards them. He had clearly had too much drink and was looking to start a fight. Unfortunately for Anna and Kristoff, they were his targets.

"Hey buddy, why don't you let someone have a turn with your girlfriend for a while," he said, gesturing to Anna. "She could use a real man."

Kristoff ignored the man and continued to talk to Anna. Anna did the same.

"Hey, buddy, I'm talking to you," the man said. "Oh, what's the matter? Is Mr. Ice Man too big and important to make conversation with the locals."

Kristoff could see that ignoring the man wasn't cutting it. Something had to be said.

"Listen man, I'm trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend. Can you please leave us alone?" Kristoff said firmly.

The man started to laugh and took a swig of his ale.

"Well, excuse me for being a gentleman. But you don't speak for everyone, hot shot. Maybe your girlfriend might want to go for a walk with me," he said to Anna.

"You heard what he said, please leave us alone," Anna said.

The man grabbed Anna by the shoulder, and turned her towards him. "You don't talk to a man that way, missy. I'm above you."

Anna chuckled. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, I know. You're that bitch of a queen's sister. I don't care. You're a woman just the same. Now come on, let's go for a walk."

"I cannot believe how incredibly rude you are," Anna said.

"I said let's go for a walk, missy," the man said, grabbing Anna by the arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me! Let go!" Anna cried, trying to pry the man off her.

At this point Kristoff stood up and forced the man off Anna. By now, his patience was at its limit.

"Get out of here, now!" he said. "And don't you ever lay a finger on my girlfriend again, you hear me?"

"Or what?" the man boldly asked.

"Or it'll be the worst day of your life," Kristoff threatened.

"Ah, look at mister tough guy. He thinks he's being a hero."

"Just go away!" Anna cried, standing up to the man.

"Mind your own business, bitch!" the man said, pushing Anna to the ground.

At this point, Kristoff lost all his patience. This man needed to be taught a lesson. He threw a single punch at the man's face, causing him to tumble back a little.

Once the man got his composure back, he growled in anger, and charged at Kristoff.

Fortunately, Kristoff was sober, so this gave him an advantage over the drunken man. He managed to doge the incoming attack, causing the man to run into the bar stool. This didn't keep him incapacitated for along before he came back swinging his fists at Kristoff. Kristoff dodged each blow and threw his own punches when the timing was right. The entire tavern watched in awe as Kristoff took on a man twice his own size. As the drunken man made another charge attack, Kristoff grabbed a bottle of ale from the bar, and broke it over the drunken man's head. The impact of the blow was enough to send the man falling straight to the ground.

With the man dazed and confused from the blow, Kristoff picked up him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the bar.

"Now, next time you see a couple in a tavern enjoying each other's company, what are you going to do?" Kristoff asked.

"Leave them alone," the man stammered.

"Very good. Because otherwise, the man might get angry, and have to hurt you. Do you understand?"

The drunken man nodded.

"Good."

Kristoff let go of the man's collar, before returning to Anna who had watched the entire scene unfold.

"Shall we go, sweetheart?" Kristoff asked.

Anna smiled. "Indeed, we shall."

The couple walked out of the tavern, leaving behind the man wounded and confused. You don't mess with the Princess of Arendelle's boyfriend.


End file.
